1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water purificant in the field of aquiculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment, which are effective as media to cells of microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals in water and soils. The water purificant for the uses of aquaculture, agriculture, horticulture, floriculture and waste-water treatment increase the diversity of microorganisms in water and soils and activate microorganisms, plants, animals, fishes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The minimal media containing carbon sources, nitrogen sources and minerals (Na, K, Mg and Fe) were well known to grow microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals (References: David Freifelder (Translated by M. Kawakita), Introduction to molecular biology, 2p (1985), Tokyo Kagaku Dojin, Tokyo; Thomas D. Brock, Biology of microorganisms, (1970), Prentice-Hall, Inc., New Jersey).
But, every species of microorganisms, fishes, plants and animals prefer different optimum media, common minimal media can not exist for all species. For example, in the case of microorganisms, there are category of prototroph and auxotroph and their nutritional factors are different.
In the case of growing microorganisms, plants, animals and fishes in hydrosphere and pedosphere, the nutrition in media was consumed in accordance with the nutritional demands of species, and the residual factors in media were concentrated in the broth or soils. The concentrated residues in media produce replant failure or virus disease in plants and fishes. The concentrated residues in media produce replant failure or virus disease in plants and fishes. (Reference: I. Horiuchi, E. Idaka, S. Komura, Advanced biotechnical treatment of water in intensive prawn culture system, 19th Congress on Science and Technology of Thailand, 89p, (27-29, October, 1993, Dusit J. B. Hotel, Hat Yai, Songkhla)).
In the case of minerals, the elements of secondary nutrients (Ca, Mg, Si, S) and micronutrients (Mn, B, Fe, Cu, Zn, Mo, Cl) are so called essential minerals for plant growth (References: E. Epstein, Mineral nutrition of plants: Principles and perspectives, (1972), John Wiley and Sons, Inc., New York; Ed. by F. E. Brear, Chemistry of the soil, (1969), Van Nostrand Reinhold Co., New York). But, so called minerals involved more than 100 kinds of elements and enormous chemical species in which involved stable, metastable, unstable isotopes and their cluster forms. So the true essential minerals can not be supplied by adding bittern from surface marine water.
In the results, the diversity of minerals in hydrosphere and pedosphere decreased, the replant failure by nematode and the annihilation of black tiger prawn (Penaeus monodon) occurred and resulting predominant species degradin healthy food chain occurred. The phenomena in accordance with the lack of mineral balance were as follows: 1. Zoogloea bulking in activated sludge treatment (Reference: R. Sudo, Biology of Wastewater Treatment, 311p, Sangyo Yosui Chosakai, Tokyo, Japan (1977); Ed. by Soc. Civil Engineering, Sanitary Engineering Commity, Research Methods for Environmental Sanitary Engineering, Gihodo Shuppan, Tokyo, Japan (1993)); 2. phytoplankton bloom in eutrophic lakes (Reference: Ed. by M. Watanabe, K. Harada, H. Fujiki, Water-bloom, Appearance and Toxicity, Tokyo University Shuppankai, Tokyo, Japan (1994)); 3. Red tide; 4. Cyst nematode in fields (Reference: T. Saegusa, Nematode, Nobunkyo, Tokyo, Japan (1993)); 5. Bursaphelenchus lignicolus in stems of Pinaceae; 6. Annihilation of prawn (C. J.Sindermann, D. V.Lightner ed., Developments in Aquaculture and Fisheries Science, 17, Disease Diagnosis and control in North American Marine Aquaculture, Elsevier, Amsterdam, (1988)); 7. Tricoderms sp., Aspergillus sp. and Penicillium sp. in culture of Agaricus silvaticus Schaeffer, Agraricus fiardii Pegler (Agaricus blazei Murrill) and Cordyceps sinensis (Berkley) Saccardo; 8. Growth of cancer, atopic dermatitis, pollinosis (Reference: Chi Changrok, Specific minerals for cancer, Gendai Shorin, Tokyo, Japan (1991)).